Piedmon's Captive
by Kaiyote
Summary: Season 1. Some one is captured by Piedmon, can they resist him? Or will his powers rule? Slash. Part 5 uploaded.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Piedmons Captive   
**Email**: vardametwen@yahoo.com   
**Rating:** G / PG-13   
**Paring:** Taichi / Yamato   
**Summary:** Some one is captured by Piedmon. (This takes place before Matt ran away, and met Cherrymon.)   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. But oh how I wish I could.   
**Warning:** Slash (Taichi/Yamato). Violence.   
**Notes:** Thoughts in _italics_   
  
  
  
  
  
**For You Obsession**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh no, Matt and Tai are fighting again," Joe sighed.   
  
Matt and Tai were fighting about what they should do, go look for Gennia or try and fight the dark masters. Matt and Tai were dangerously close to a cliff edge with a raging river below it.   
  
Matt yelled," I think we should find Gennia!" as he blocked a punch by Tai.   
  
"No we're going to fight the dark masters," Tai said while he was trying to punch Matt.   
  
"Wow that is such a great plan. But when everyone dies don't blame it on me!" Matt muttered sarcastically.   
  
Matt was about to say something else but then noticed his feet were barely touching the ground. Matt then stumbled and fell backwards into the icy waters below.   
  
"Matt!" Tai cried as one of his fellow friends hit the icy waters.   
  
Izzy cried out," Tentomon digivolve so we can get to the shore of the river."   
  
When the digi-kids got there they saw Matt struggling to get to the surface of the water, but had no luck. Then Palmon used her poison ivy attack to bring Matt to the surface. Joe went over to see if Matt was okay.   
  
Joe said to the others," Well from what I can tell he seems to be okay except for some bruises, and he'll probably get a cold later on."   
  
Then Joe lifted Matt's head, what he saw was not good. Matt head had a huge lump that had kind of a lot of blood coming out of it, Joe also noticed that Matt was starting to shake all over.   
  
Then Joe said," You guys need to start a fire I think Matt might have gotten sick or extremely cold from the water he fell into."   
  
Then without another word Tai rushed into the woods near by and came out with a huge pile of wood.   
  
Tai shouted at Agumon," Hurry use your pepper breath."   
  
Then Agumon used his pepper breath to light the fire.   
  
  
  
"Oh look dark masters, one of those digi-kids is sick this may be a perfect time to fight them."   
  
Piedmon looked around all of the dark masters were all saying," Oh yes perfect opportunity!"   
  
  
  
It had been an hour since Matt's fall. Tai was right by Matt, thinking, "Oh Matt, I'm so sorry. If I would have just argued and fought with you this wouldn't have happened." Matt had been shaking uncontrollably since his fall. Then all of a sudden Matt whispered something. All of the others heard it and rushed to Matt's side. Then Matt slowly opened his eyes.   
  
Weakly Matt said," What are you guys looking at and why am I so cold?"   
  
Sora asked," Matt do you remember anything from today?"   
  
Matt yet again said," Well kind of, I remember fighting with someone, then falling."   
  
Joe whispered to the rest of them not including Matt," Oh that's good for a minuet I thought Matt might have amnesia."   
  
Then Matt spoke," Why don't we go defeat the darkmasters."   
  
Every one nodded and they started moving through the forest.   
  
  
Piedmon had been watching he thought," Ha, they think Matt has awakened when really when that was really just some of my powers. When they finally realize that's not Matt he will already be gone!"   
  
Piedmon went slowly to Matt unconscious body and in a puff of black smoke he was gone. A day had past since the digi-kids had found out that that was not Matt. When they went back to the campsite they had found a kind of message from Piedmon.   
  
It said," Ah you have found my message, Well if you might have guest I have Matt. If you ever want to see him again I would suggest that you let me control the digi-world and if you think I don't I will show you a picture of him."   
  
  
  
  
to be continued...   
  
  
A/N: what's gonna happen to Matt, will piedmon kill him, will they get there in time to save him if piedmon tries and kill him? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Piedmons Captive   
**Email**: vardametwen@yahoo.com   
**Rating:** G / PG-13   
**Paring:** Taichi / Yamato   
**Summary:** Some one is captured by Piedmon. (This takes place before Matt ran away, and met Cherrymon.)   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. But oh how I wish I could.   
**Warning:** Slash (Taichi/Yamato). Violence.   
**Notes:** Thoughts in _italics_. Thoughts are also the person POV.   
  
  
  
  
  
**For You Obsession**   
  
  


The picture of Matt didn't look so great. He was tied up in a chair. His hair, which was in spikes, now was droopy. He was blindfolded too. There was also some blood on Matt's head, and his hair looked stained from it.   
  
"This is all my fault!" cried Tai. Tai looked down as a few tears streamed down his face.   
  
"Tai, stop crying. That won't help Matt. Come on, we have to go rescue him," Sora said, trying to cheer Tai up.   
  
"Sora's right, Tai. We have to go rescue Matt. I also think if we start leaving right now we'll reach Piedmon in a day or two," Izzy said.   
"I hope you're right, but what is going to happen to Matt between those days?" Tai whispered.   
  
All the digidestinds stood in silence. Finally TK spoke up, "Come on, we have to go save Matt. Before it's too late!" All the digidestinds nodded and ran toward the direction of Piedmon's castle.   
  
  


*********

  
  
  
Matt groaned as he tried to stand up, but found that his hands were tied. His sight blurred as blood ran into his eyes, and he moved his tied hands slowly to wipe it away. Matt tried to stand up again, and succeeded. He grasped the grimy wall to steady himself, but soon sank down to the floor again.   
  
"Ah, so your awake," Puppetmon laughed.   
  
Matt tried to move away from Puppetmon, or do anything to get away from him. Matt groaned again as he tried to move, but only managed to make himself dizzy.   
  
"Don't worry," Puppetmon grolwed out.   
  
"Piedmon said, 'You can't hurt him, yet. He has to be all right.' Blah blah blah," Puppetmon complained in a whiny voice, "Now I don't have anything to play with!"   
  
"Oh no how horrible," Matt coughed sarcastically.   
  
"Laugh now, just wait until I can hurt you," Puppetmon screamed, as he walked out of the room.   
  
Matt groaned, as he tried to stand up. But instead he fell to the ground. He shivered slightly as he faded into darkness. He whispered one word, "Tai."   
  


*********

  
  
Tai awoke from sleep gasping. Still remembering everything of his dream. He felt cold, and couldn't stop shaking.   
  
"Tai," Sora gasped running toward him, from her watch. "What's wrong?"   
  
"My dream, Matt he," sputtered Tai, "He said me name."   
  
"Okay Tai," Sora murmured gently pushing Tai back down, "It was just a dream, don't worry. Just go back to sleep."   
  
"No, it couldn't have been a dream," Tai protested as he sat up again. "It wasn't, it couldn't have been."   
  
"Tai, I don't know if it was a dream or if it wasn't. But you should get some sleep, okay? Because we're all going to need our strength to go find and save Matt."   
  
"You're right," Tai yawned as he laid down again.   
  


*********

  
  
Matt awoke again, shivering. His wet clothes had gotten even colder it since he had last awoken. He could barely see anything in the dim light of the room he was in. But he did notice a tall figure in the corner of the room.   
  
The person, thing, or digimon looked at him with red eyes, then slowly stepped forward.   
  
"Ahhh, so you're awake," Piedmon cackled softly.   
  
"What do you want, _Piedmon_?" Matt spat out, glaring at Piedmon.   
  
"Hmmm," Piedmon smirked, "I think the question is what do _you_ want?"   
  
"What are talking about," Matt asked uncertainley.   
  
"Oh, I think you know what I'm talking about. I know how you always argue with _Tai_..."   
  
Matt looked away slightly. _He is right. I do argue with Tai, alot._   
  
"...And I know how you want you want be the leader..."   
  
Matt looked down further. _That was also true. I had, did, want to be the leader._   
  
"...See I'm right aren't I," Piedmon asked.   
  
Matt didn't say anything, but he did look up again.   
  
Piedmon grabbed Matt by his shirt and brought Matt eye level with him. "I'm right aren't I?"   
  
"Yes," Matt whispered.   
  
"Good," Piedmon said putting Matt back down on the ground, "Now go to sleep."   
  
Peidmon walked away, and as soon he left the room Matt slumped down and fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Piedmons Captive   
**Email**: vardametwen@yahoo.com   
**Rating:** G / PG-13   
**Paring:** None yet, but skahs is to come.   
**Summary:** Some one is captured by Piedmon. (This takes place before Matt ran away, and met Cherrymon.)   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. But oh how I wish I could.   
**Warning:** Slash (Taichi/Yamato). Violence.   
**Notes:** Thoughts in _italics_. Thoughts are also the person POV. If italics is only one word it's emphasised. You just gotta have Matt in leather pants *g*   
  
  
  
  
  
**Piedmons Captive**   
  
  
"Tai," Sora whispered poking him.   
  
Tai flinched, "What?"   
  
"Um, you're sort of going the wrong way. Izzy says we need to go into the opposite direction. It may take longer, but we'll avoid most of the fog."   
  
"Oh, yeah," Tai shrugged, the dream he had had the previous night had been on his mind the whole day.   
  
Tai walked ahead of everybody, and then Tai said, "Come on, we have to get Matt..."   
  
  
  
Matt suddenly woke up and half-shivered.   
  
Instead of the dungeon he was in before, he was in a lavish room. The room had dark blood-red walls. The bed he was sleeping in was warm and had black blankets. The bed also had dark red, dark green, black, and gold pillows. The floor was black and looked like it was made out of marble. There was also a black dresser; on the dresser there was black leather pants, a dark charcoal colored tank-top, and black boots.   
  
Matt got out of his bed. _How did I get here, and why would Piedmon put me here?_   
  
Suddenly a Bakumon came out and hissed,"Piedmon says that when you wake up you _will_ get dressed," the Bakumon gestered to the pile of clothes, "Once you are finished dressing you will then follow me."   
  
With that the Bakumon left. Matt then went to the dresser and put on his clothes. _Why am I doing this, I shouldn't listen Piedmon._ But something in Matt seemed to say that he say should, that it was the right thing to do.   
  
After Matt was dressed he opened the door which the Bakumon had come out of.   
  
"Good," the Bakumon muttered, "Piedmon would hate if we're late."   
  
The Bakumon started walking immediately, and Matt had to walk fast to catch up. Matt followed the Bakumon through corridors and corridors. Finally they reach to large doors. The Bakumon opened the doors and ushered Matt to come.   
  
Inside the doors was a large room. It had a long black table that stretched over half the room. The dining hall was filled with many black and dark red roses. It was also filled with candles that lit up the whole room. Matt gapped at the room, in his own eyes it was beautiful. Finally he noticed that Piedmon sat at the end of the the table, on his right side.   
  
"Ah," Piedmon sighed, "Finally you are here. Leave, Bakumon."   
  
"Yes..." the Bakumon hissed, then he left silently.   
  
"So Yamato -" Piedmon started.   
  
"Matt," Matt grumbled.   
  
"Matt, then," Piedmon said, "I know you are wondering why you are here. I want to show you something...And know you want to know why you were moved to your room. You were moved there because of last night conversation. I'm sure you remember."   
  
Matt blinked for a second. _What does that have anything to do with anything?_   
  
"You will find out soon enough. Now Puppetmon and I will show you your true...nevermind about what I just said. I will transport us _there_, we're going to meet a very _old_ friend."   
  
"And what if I don't want to!" Matt exclaimed. _How are Piedmon think I'd go with him._ But Matts thought was weary.   
  
Piedmon stood up immediatley as Matt spoke. He seemed to reach Matt in less than a second. He touched Matt's chin and lifted his chin up. Matt tried to resist but couldn't. It was as if Matt was in a trance, seeing but not seeing, dizzy and sleepy at the same time.   
  
"If you can't even resist me now, how could you resist me making you go with me?" Piedmon purred.   
  
Piedmon took his hand off Matt's chin after he has spoken. Matt shivered then. _Piedmon's right. I couldn't even resist him when he wasn't even asking or making me do anything, how can I hope to resist him then?_   
  
"You can't," was Piedmon's simple answer, "Now we shall leave."   
  
Matt was about to say something, but there was a flash of light. Instead of standing in the castle he had been in, he was standing in a forest.   
  
Matt suddenly fell to the ground of the forest, clutching his stomach. He moaned and panted slightly.   
  
"Oh, yes," Piedmon remarked, "I forgot. It's slightly...unpleasant for humans to transport. 'Must have slipped my mind."   
  
Matt looked in Piedmons direction and glared. Then he noticed the gaint tree behind Piedmon, the lake, and Puppetmon.   
  
"Oh yes, this is my old friend...Cherrymon."   
  
  
tbc   
  
  
A/N: Hmmm, my little thing with Piedmon and Matt came out very interesting. Very intersting. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Piedmons Captive   
**Email**: vardametwen@yahoo.com   
**Rating:** G / PG-13   
**Paring:** ...Matt/Piedmon. Other pairing in future.   
**Summary:** Some one is captured by Piedmon. (This takes place before Matt ran away, and met Cherrymon.)   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. But oh how I wish I could.   
**Warning:** Digimon/Human warning. Slash warning.   
**Notes:** I've so very sorry I have not written any in such a long time. But this part was saved on my other computer which had crashed and I only got the file back recently! *sigh*...Maybe I should be more careful with my mirrors... 

  
  
  
  
**Piedmons Captive**   
  


  
  
Piedmon pointed to the large tree; as he did, though, it spoke out in a gruff voice.   
  
"Old! I'm not that old...Now who is this you brought me?"   
  
And suddenly Matt saw it; this was no ordinary tree, he realized that this was Cherrymon. Instead of the tree-looking like, well a tree, it now had eyes. Eyes that were staring at him, and then Piedmon again. The 'tree' also had a mouth, which he was speaking with.   
  
"Ahh, Cherrymon..." Piedmon said, "This is Yam- I mean this is Matt..."   
  
"Oh, now I remember," Cherrymon muttered, "Yes, Puppetmon and you had contacted me two days ago."   
  
Matt wondered what they were talking about when he turned his head back from looking at the large lake; it was so beautiful and the water was glittering. It'd be fun to swim in that lake... A dim thought in Matt's brain as he turned it his head toward the lake again for a second.   
  
Cherrymon turned glaze at Matt then spoke softly to him, "Would you like to go closer to the lake? Of course you would. Well, what are you waiting for?"   
  
As Matt got four steps from the lake so he could almost touch the water and see his own reflection, Cherrymon yelled for him to stop just as he was about to touch the water.   
  
"Now, now!" Cherrymon shouted, "Don't touch the water! Look at your reflection a little while longer!"   
  
"Yes," Piedmon drawled, "The reflection may surprise you..."   
  
Matt stared intently at the water never taking his eyes away from it. He gasped and drew back as the water rippled and took a new shape.   
  
  
  
  
  
Tai shuddered as they walked, he felt so cold. Like part of him was struggling to get out of a freezing lake and the middle of a snowstorm. But it felt like the part of him that wasn't struggling wanted to stay in the freezing water. Hopping to find some warmth instead of the outside. Tai shivered.   
  
There were still so far away from Piedmon's castle, and the fog seemed to be going worse. The direction Izzy had lead them did no good. The fog had surrounded them, and he wasn't even sure if they were walking straight anymore. He could've sworn he had seen the same tree a million times, but of course he did not mention that.   
  
Izzy still said they were going straight and would be there any second, but there was less enthusiasm in his voice. And he even seemed unsure of himself. But since Tai himself didn't feel much up to taking the leader position today and Izzy was the one who had the computer which would 'lead' them to Matt they all followed Izzy.   
  
Tai sighed. If only Matt were here. He had been so stupid. They shouldn't have been fighting in the first place. They all needed to stick together in this, or they all would fail.   
  
  
  
  
  
Matt gasped as he saw what the reflection changed into. It had been him...but now it was...Tai! He shuddered but still continued to look at the surface of the water. He couldn't look away. He had so many questions. Why had his reflection turned into Tai? What did this mean? Was this so important? Matt shook his head.   
  
"Ah," Piedmon grinned," Look it! Do you call him your friend?"   
  
_...I'm so confused._   
  
"Do you think he's actually going to rescue you?"   
  
_Why...why isn't he here yet? Why...hasn't he rescued me?_   
  
"He would probably already have been here if you were...Sora or Mimi..."   
  
_...That's right...Tai would only care about me enough if I were a girl...I'm nothing important to him._   
  
"Tk isn't even here to save you! No one cares about you...Yamato!"   
  
_That's right...no one's here for me. Not Tk...not Sora...not Joe or Mim or Izzy. I thought they cared about me! I thought Tai do-did too._   
  
"No one cares about you Yamato. Especially the ones who you think love you!"   
  
_He's right...no one cares about..._   
  
"But I can change that Yamato! I can change all of that! I could care about you...if you...let me."   
  
_...Some one could actually care about?_   
  
"Yes Yamato! I could...nay! I will care about you. But you have to let me! You must let me!"   
  
_...Could some one even love me?_   
  
"Yamato! Just say you will! I will love you! I will care about you! But you must"   
  
_...yes!_   
  
"Yes!" Yamato yelled kicking the water with his foot, distorting the image of Tai," Yes!"   
  
Piedmon smirked and walked closer to Matt, "You see," Piedmon murmured," None of them care about you. But I can, I will."   
  
"...Yes," Matt replied again.   
  
"Good," Piedmon laughed but he turned serious," If I do this for you...will you do something for me?"   
  
Matt nodded.   
  
"Good..." Piedmon said," You will help me destroy the Digi-destines then? The ones who don't care about you? The ones who won't? Especially Tai?"   
  
_'Should I?'_ Matt wondered, _' They don't even love or care about me! ...So why should I care about them?'_   
  
"Yes," Matt growled, "Yes."   
  
Piedmon nodded, "Good...let us go back to my castle now...we will have much work to do."   
  
Piedmon offered his hand for Matt to take. Matt did and stood up, and 'accidentally' fell into Piedmon, but Piedmon didn't look angry. In fact he lent down and kissed Matt...and Matt never tried to stop it...he never wanted to. When Matt and Piedmon broke the kiss Matt noticed that they were no longer in the forest...but were in fact at Piedmons Castle.   
  
"Bakuman!" Piedmon shouted at one of the ones that were floating around," Show Yamato here back to his room!"   
  
Matt didn't object to being called Yamato, and obediently followed he Bakumon back to his room. He paused for a second though and turned around," ...But what exactly is going to happen?"   
  
Piedmon whispered," Just wait until tomorrow!"   
  
Matt nodded and continued to walk.   
  
Piedmon waited until Matt was out of sight and turned his attention to the Crest of Friendship that was hanging at his neck. He grinned when he saw it. Instead of it normally being Gold, now the Crest of Friendship had turned into Black with an equally black glow.   
  
_'Good,' _Piedmon thought,_' Yamato has finally turned...all according to plan.' _  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai walked, feeling dread deep in his heart. Suddenly he could see something. Two shadows, that...looked like they were kissing. As he did he saw something around the taller ones neck. He noticed that it glowed gold, and then suddenly it turned black and seemed to change the shorter one's...essence.   
  
Tai gasped as he saw a dark glow enter the shorter one...and the shorter one suddenly had a dark glow around him.   
  
Tai feel onto the ground. It felt like his soul had split in two...he couldn't breathe...he couldn't breathe. He felt so sad...he couldn't see. Dimly he could hear some one shouting his name. He fainted.   
  
  
  
Sora was the one to call Tai's name. She ran and put Tai's head in her lap. Tai was gasping, like he couldn't breathe. Joe was trying to help, but she was struggling to hear what Tai was saying. Finally she caught a glimpse of it: 'Oh...god no...Matt!'   
  
  
  
tbc. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. If I did the first season would still be on, and there would *so* be more slash.   
  
Notes: Okay, lets all pretend that Piedmons Castle is not so gloomy, on the outside. That it's like Puppetmons forest. Or don't, and jsut wonder how it got that way in my story. But anyway, here's the 5th part! Took me forever, 'eh?   
  
  
  
  
"Tai! Tai!" Sora shouted, shaking Tai lightly in her arms, while Joe was protesting saying that he didn't know if that was really helping at all.   
  
Sora sighed slightly, in relief, when she heard Tai moan softly. She glanced at Joe, to see if he had notice. He had, and she sighed in relief as Joe whispered that he though Tai would be all right. She glanced at Tai again as she noticed him slowly opening his eyes.   
  
"Give Tai a little room, you guys," Sora whispered, having Joe repeat for her, just to make sure everyone else had heard.   
  
"Tai, you with us?" Sora asked, hoping for an answer.   
  
Tai moaned, "Y-yes. Sora what happened? I can't really remem- Oh…"   
  
"What?" Sora asked, confused about why Tai had stopped talking.   
  
"I think I remember why I…fainted now…"   
  
"Why, Tai?" Sora asked, "…I heard you say something about Matt."   
  
Tai glanced down at the mention of Matt's name, "I'm not quite sure what was wrong with Matt… but when I fainted, it felt like- like something was wrong. Wrong with Matt, that is. I think…I think that why ever I fainted was because of something happening to Matt, I'm not sure what it was. But whatever, it couldn't have been good…"   
  
Sora nodded, and bit her lip, "So…Is that why you fainted?"   
  
Tai nodded, but then shook his head, "I saw something though."   
  
"What?"   
  
"It looked like… Well, to be honest, it looked like two people kissing, or hugging at the least. But then I noticed something around one of the people, or things, neck, glowing. It looked like… Well, the place that it was at made it seem like it was kind of a…"   
  
"A crest?" Sora asked, interrupting Tai.   
  
"Yeah," Tai admitted, while he stood up, offering Sora a hand.   
  
Sora took it, and stood up, walking with Tai over to the rest of the group.   
  
"Tai? Are you all right?" Everyone asked.   
  
Tai nodded, "We should start going now though. Whatever was the reason I fainted, it wasn't good. And I have a feeling it was because of Matt… So, we need to get him soon. Very soon."   
  
The others nodded, and Izzy walked in the direction that they had been headed. Tai stopped for a second, looking at the group following Izzy.   
  
"I hope you are all right Matt," Tai whispered, and ran to catch up to the group.   
  
  
  
Matt groaned as he woke up, he could faintly hear some one whispering something to him. He strained to hear it, but it was already gone by the time he had tried. He briefly wondered if there was ever anything, or one, calling to him at all. He shrugged, and stood up from Piedmo- No, his bed, he though to himself.   
  
He dressed slowly, wondering to himself why he felt so comfortable here now. Unlike he had yesterday. When he was done, he looked at himself in the mirror, or a mirror, that he either hadn't noticed… but he suspected that Piedmon had something bring it in while he was sleeping. Matt looked at the mirror again, making sure he looked fine. He barely glanced at his crest, never noticing the change of its color. Or the change of its symbol.   
  
He walked out of the door of *his* room, slowly to the dining hall he had been in yesterday, having a feeling that Piedmon would be there, waiting for him. When he finally reached it no one was inside. Matt sighed, and turned to exit the room, when he ran into a Bakumon. Or rather, came face to face with a Bakumon (I'm assuming that Bakumon are basically ghost, so no human can actually touch them).   
  
Matt gasped as he did, which caused the Bakumon to gasp in surprise.   
  
"Pie-Piedmon requests your presence outside, Master Y-Yamato," the Bakumon squeaked out.   
  
Matt looked confused, "Um…which way is outside exactly? Or, are you supposed to show me?"   
  
The Bakumon nodded, and went in the direction behind Matt, looking back and waiting for him to follow. Matt did and sighed, hoping that he wasn't going to get into any trouble with Piedmon. With the though of Piedmon in his head, Matt smiled to himself. Feeling happier than he had in a long time, never noticing his crest emanating a dark light.   
  
  
  
"You guys," Mimi whined, "I'm tired. Can't we at least stop for awhile?"   
  
Tai sighed, "But if we stop now we may never get to Matt! Or worse, we get to him, but he's not…the same…"   
  
The others looked guilty, until Sora added in, "Tai, look at out Digimon. They look even tired than us. What if we get there and they're too tired to Digi-volve?"   
  
"Yeah, Tai," Agumon said, "I know you want to rescue Matt, we all do. But *even* I'm tired. And I'm one of the most powerful ones here!"   
  
"Yeah, Tai," Tk said, "Don't take your…frustration out on us. And can't we rest? This is a really good spot too!"   
  
Tai sighed, "All right. You all made your points; we're resting. But not forever, okay?"   
  
The other nodded, while Mimi squealed in delight.   
  
Tai sighed and walked over to a tree stump near the lake, all the while thinking about Matt. He stared at the reflection in the lake, noticing that it rippled without anyone touching any part of it. It changed briefly to Matt for a second, before it rippled and disappeared. Tai paid no mind to that though, thinking he was just tired, which he was. The water rippled again, he didn't really care about that fact though. Or that a tree-like creature was making its way towards him.   
  
He sighed closing his eyes, and sliding down the tree trunk. He laid his head on the grass, falling asleep. Well, almost.   
  
"Hello, Tai," a gravelly voice said.   
  
Tai gasped, and opened his eyes, seeing the tree-like creature above him.   
  
  
  
Matt closed his eyes as he entered the outside area of Piedmon's castle, for the sun was almost blinding. He blinked and opened them again, following the Bakumon who looked incredibly nervous.   
  
He smiled as he saw little flowers growing everywhere, not expecting the harsh Piedmon to keep such things. He shook his head, and looked up towards the sky, though he glanced back down as soon as part of the sun entered his vision.   
  
The Bakumon coughed a little, "Lord Piedmon requests you go down the path by yourself."   
  
Matt looked puzzled as the Bakumon said this, "But how do I know…"   
  
"It is not that difficult to get to where Piedmon is Master Yamato. The dirt path has only one direction; surely you can follow it? And my Lord will be very displeased with me if I take you…"   
  
Matt sighed, and looked at the Bakumon's pleading eyes. He glanced down himself as he noticed that Bakumon seemed very afraid, and the good in him still didn't want the Bakumon to be afraid more so.   
  
Matt nodded, and the Bakumon sighed in relief. Matt walked down the dirt path, glancing back as the Bakumon floated away from him. He shook his head, hoping that he was going the right direction, although he did trust the Bakumon.   
  
Matt carefully walked down the path, not wanting to trip and fall, which would mess up his pants, and shirt. And any other clothing item on him. He stopped for a second to looked at his surroundings, noticing that they grew more beautiful every second. As the path began to thin, he realized it was ending, and he hoped he was at the right place.   
  
Finally, he reached a clearing, and in the center of it stood Piedmon, whose back was turned to him.   
  
"Piedmon?" Matt asked softly.   
  
"Ah, Yamato," Piedmon whispered, "You've finally arrived. I'm glad; we have very little time. And you must begin training very soon."   
  
"Training?" Matt asked, having no idea what Piedmon meant by training.   
  
"Yamato," Piedmon started, turning to face him, "I must tell you something. You see, when you and I kissed, something… changed in you. You are no longer merely human. You are, but you are something more… Something… special."   
  
_Special?_ Matt thought _But…I don't understand… Special how?_   
  
"You see, something happened between us. And I, gave you part of myself. Something to make you stronger… Better…"   
  
_Better?_ Matt thought _That doesn't really make any sense to me…_   
  
"Better…Like this!" Piedmon hurled a sword at Matt.   
  
Instinctively Matt threw up his hands at the objects. He watched in fascination as black balls of swirling energy emerged from them, shattering the sword instantly. Matt gasped as he realized what he had just done.   
  
"Better… Like that…" Piedmon said, smirking.   
  
"Wha?" Matt sputtered, "How? Wha? I…"   
  
Piedmon laughed, "'Care to see what other powers you have?"   
  
Matt couldn't help but laugh with Piedmon. Throwing those 'ball had felt… He couldn't even describe it. But whatever it was, it felt good.   
  
  
  
Tai gasped, "Who are you?!?"   
  
The tree-like thing laughed, "Me? Just an innocent digimon. I was just wondering why some one like you would be sitting here, all alone, becoming more and more sad by the second."   
  
"I'm not becoming sad," Tai muttered, "But anyway, what's your name. I don't think calling you tree-like thing is all that great."   
  
"I go by the name of Cherrymon," Cherrymon said, "…Do you know about this lake?"   
  
"No…" Tai answered, "What about it?"   
  
"It has a very interesting story behind it. You see long ago two digimon were in love. We'll name the female of the Digimon Shi and the male Digimon Yami. You see, both of them met here one day, though they weren't supposed to. They met at this very lake, or planned to. Before they got here though both of their other lovers found them, and kept them away from meeting. But other lovers had said that the other had been cheating on them, and were just using them. Finally they both accepted this, and met here anyway. Swearing to hate each other forever. They never met again, of course they also killed each other… But that's the story anyway. They say that this is the lake where soul mates love will die…"   
  
Tai shivered at the end of what Cherrymon had said.   
  
"Or at least that's what I hear."   
  
Cherrymon coughed a little, waking Tai from his revere, "You know, some say that you can see something in the lake. Though no one exactly knows what the connection is between the two reflections shown… Just thought I'd tell you…"   
  
Tai gasped, "I-I saw something before…"   
  
"Ah…" Cherrymon said, while grinning, "And what did you see?"   
  
"My friend," Tai whispered, "My friend Ma-"   
  
"Tai!" Agumon shouted, running close to him, "Get away from that Digimon!"   
  
Agumon growled at Cherrymon, trying to pull Tai away, while the others ran to them both.   
  
"Why, Agumon?" Tai asked, "It is just Cherrymon?"   
  
"Because Tai!" Agumon shouted, "This Cherrymon is an evil Digimon! And he's said to work for Piedmon!"   
  
As soon as Gabumon got to them, he started growling too, trying to pull Tai away.   
  
"Aw," Cherrymon laughed, "Now you are spoiled my fun."   
  
"So it is true then!" Tai shouted, "Agumon digi-volve!"   
  
All the Digimon did digivolve, though Gabumon did not for some reason. Which Tai tried to figure out while the Digimon battled, and he, and the others, ran away.   
  
  
  
Tai breathed out as they ran away, everyone ran away. Everything ran away. They were forced to retreat. Once Cherrymon had used his fog, there was no way to ensure that everyone would be all right. He couldn't help remember the story that Cherrymon had told him, or the fact that he had seen Matt in his reflection.   
  
Tai sighed, briefly touching his crest with his hand. Some how it felt different to him, and he couldn't help but wonder if it was because of Matt. He sighed, and shook his head, hoping that Matt would be all right.   
  
_Hang on Matt_ Tai thought _It won't be long now._   
  
  
  
Matt gasped, which caused him to not fire a black energy ball. He had heard the voice again. That same voice that had woken him earlier. The same voice that sounded so familiar, and yet he couldn't seem to place it anywhere.   
  
He moaned as he was thrown back against a tree, for Piedmon had not paused when Matt had. Causing him to throw power balls and swords at Matt, and not stop them in time.   
  
"Yamato?" Piedmon asked, concern running in his voice as he ran towards Matt, "Are you all right?"   
  
Matt nodded, but felt the world spinning slightly. He tried to stand, but when he looked around again, he realized Piedmon had transported him to his room. His bed, to be more precise. Matt barely thought about what Piedmon had said about transporting.   
  
"Shhh, Matt," Piedmon whispered, "Go to sleep…"   
  
Matt couldn't help but obey Piedmon, falling asleep almost instantaneously. Matt sighed as he felt Piedmon kiss him, drifting off into the land of dreams.   
  
  
  
tbc.   
  
  
  
Notes: Well, I hope you liked it! 


End file.
